Koyuki Hitsugaya
|gender = Female|previous partner = Hikari kuchiki|relatives = Jin Akanishi(lover) (younger brother) Hinata Ukitake(sister in-law) Jushiro Hitsugaya(Nephew) Kimiko Hitsugaya(niece)|education = |previous affiliation = lieutenant of the 15th Division Captain of the 15th Division|division = |previous division = 15th Division}} Koyuki Hitsugaya( 日番谷 小雪, Hitsugaya Koyuki) was the lieutenant of the 15th Division under captain Ukitake she then became it captain after she died, she is now the member of the royal guard holding the tittle of White Snow she is also the older sister of . Appearance Koyuki is a tall young woman with fair skin and a tall noticeably tall figure like her brother she has turquoise eyes and long glossy white hair that goes down to her lower back and curls at the tips her long parted bangs frames her face. she wore a standard Shinigami outfit,along with her Division's lieutenant badge Doing her time as a captain she wears the stander captain Haori. Upon her return back to the soul society Koyuki still has her youthful Appearance with a blue snow flower in her hair she also wears the standard Shinigami uniform that is open which display little bit of cleavage beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem in the back. Personality Koyuki is a woman with intense and passionate emotions. Although she possesses great strength, she is very feminine and can be quite sensitive she is shown to be very warm kind ,and welcoming person ,She is someone who has realistic a view on life, as she knows that words have different meanings depending on who hears them and that words don't simply tell people everything. She is understanding of people and can easily empathize with others Koyuki also has a cheerful, sassy and teasing side to her and is someone who expects favors to be repaid.6 She is rather straightforward and vehement with Toshiro and enjoys teasing him 4 but she doesn't have any bad intentions in whatever she does. She also has a rivalry with Rangiku and argues with hir constantly. She is some what a prideful woman who dislikes being casually touched by others, and she also dislikes being alone since it makes her feel as if she has no charm. Although she is self-confident and is considered pompous, she doesn't believe herself to be one of those charismatic individuals who people are naturally gathered around.2 Koyuki is a very mature young woman who is able to take things seriously and calmly. She is very polite and soft-spoken, rarely seen raising her voice or being provoked by others. However, she is not afraid to voice her opinions or properly scold people when they make a mistake.7 She is also very physically strong, which gives her the habit of trying to solve everything with force because she has confidence in her physical strength. History Koyuki comes from the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai.12 There, she lived with her brother grandmother and Momo Hinamori. As a young teen she would take care of her grandmother and brother she treated momo as her younger sister. When Koyuki entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō.16 It was there she met Jin Akanishi and Toma,17who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants Her friendship with Jin Akanishi and Toma began back in the Shinigami Academy, on a standard field exercise to the Real World to practice performing Konsō,19 and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by sota . Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them.20 sota told everyone to run, but she turned to see sota being attacked by a Hollow. She ran to help him but was stop by Jin and Toma.21 The group, managing to escape, ended up being surrounded by even more large Hollows they tryed fighting off everyone of the Hallows ,22 before backup arrived from the Fifthteenth Division Captain Hikari Ukitake .23 At that moment, she began idolizing Hikari. Later, Koyuki was assigned to Hikari Division after her graduation from the Shinigami Academy. Koyuki, through much hard work (as noted by her brother), made her way through the ranks to be Hikari's lieutenant.16